Turn It Up!
Stuffy: "Welcome to Turn It Up!, where you bring the knowledge, and we bring the noise! And now, (insert funny comment here), MR. JORDAN BRADY!" Jordan: "Hey! (Good evening,) Welcome to Turn It Up! I'm your host, Jordan Brady! And right over there is Stuffy Shmitt and Zombo Combo! Let's hear it for them!" Turn It Up! was a musical game show that aired on MTV in 1990. It was the second game show to be produced by and broadcast on the network. The series was hosted by Jordan Brady with Stuffy Shmitt as co-host and announcer. Shmitt also provided music along with his band Zombo Combo. Gameplay Three contestants competed in a game that tested their musical knowledge. The First Two Rounds In each round, four categories containing three questions (worth 10, 20 & 30 points, in that order) were displayed on a video wall. The player in control selected a category, and then host Brady asked a question. The first player to ring-in had a chance to answer. A correct answer added the points to the score, and allowed them to chose another category, but an incorrect answer gave the opposing players a chance to answer. After each question, the player with the last correct answer would choose the next category. Unlike Jeopardy!, contestants couldn't choose any point value after the category choice; they had to pick a category only. Upon choosing a category, the lowest available point point value under the category turned into a CD or Compact Disc. Round 1 was played with normal music questions, while Round 2 was played with audio/video clips using the video wall. Regular categories in round 2 included: *'Total Recall' – Contestants were shown 30 seconds of a music video. After the clip was played, the players were asked questions about the video. There was no option to take another category in this case; all three questions had to be played before the next category could be chosen. *'Sing This' – Contestants had to sing the next verse after a music video stopped. *'Say What?' – Contestants had to repeat the lyrics the singer sang in the music video. *'Talk Radio' – An audio clip of an interview was played (the video featured a VU meter). Contestants had to identify the artist. *'Spare Parts' – A portion of a photograph of an artist was shown and Brady read a clue about the artist. *'Scratch 'n' Lick' – A DJ "cut" a song on their turntable, and the contestants had to guess what it was. *'Pick a Player' – A member of the band asked questions about musicians who play the same instrument as he/she does. The first three listed categories were the same every show, while the fourth category changed everyday. During the round, a horn playing the Charge fanfare would sound, indicating that one minute of gameplay remained for the round. The round ended when all 12 questions were asked or if time ran out (the band would play the theme song, signaling the round's end). The two high-scorers at the end of Round 2 went on to play the final round, "Add-A-Track". Final Round: Add-A-Track In the final round, the two surviving players listened to four songs for two minutes (30 seconds per song). On each song, only one instrument played the song, with a new one added approximately every five seconds. A player would ring in once he/she thought he/she could identify the song. If correct, that player earned the points plus a prize; if wrong, the opposing player got a chance to answer. Each song had a different point value: *'1st Song' – 25 points *'2nd Song' – 50 points *'3rd Song' – 75 points *'4th Song' – 100 points The scores from the previous two rounds were not carried over until after the round was over, at which point the scores from the Add-A-Track round were added to the scores from the other rounds. The player with the most points won the game and a bonus prize. In addition, if a player correctly identified all four songs in this round, he/she won a grand prize. Music House Band: Zombo Combo Theme Lyrics Come on, Ted! Get it through your head! Don't you remember what the little girl said? TURN IT UP! Taping Location New York City, NY Inventors Alan Goodman Albie Hecht Lauren Corrao Tagline "Remember, (insert funny comment), and TURN IT UP! See ya!" - Jordan YouTube Links Game Show Garbage: The Games Of '90 - Turn It UP! August 1990 - Patti vs. Bob vs. Lisa October 15, 1990 - John vs. Justin vs. Mike Series Premiere (Britton vs. Marilyn vs. Charlie) Part 1 Part 2 Part 3 (with a grand prize win) Contestant Dale (Dale vs. Trevor vs. John) Intro Ziggy Marley Question Reverse Ruling Category:Music Category:Themed Quiz Category:Observation Category:MTV shows Category:Viacom Category:CBS Television Studios Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:1990 premieres Category:1990 endings